The present invention generally relates to data processing systems for tracking and manipulating data corresponding to fixed income portfolios and, more particularly, to data processing methods and apparatus directed to the real time determination of selected fixed income indices for use in accurately gauging interest rate profiles in real time and managing a specifically delineated set of automated transactions relating thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
A sizable portion of investment vehicles available in today""s financial markets are universally characterized as fixed income securities. Exemplary fixed income securities will encompass government bonds, bills and notes auctioned at regular intervals by the U.S. and other foreign governments to finance governmental activities. These, of course, are some of many types of fixed income securities, others include corporate bonds, municipal bonds, etc. The common thread running between all fixed income securities is the payment of a set return to the investor over the life span of the security.
There are two forms of fixed income return to the investor. The first involves the provision of coupon payments at regular intervals, at the stated interest rate of the security. For example, a ten-year note may specify an 8% rate of interest on a $1,000 par value with coupons coming due twice each year for ten years. This translates to two $40 payments to the holder of the note for ten years with a final payment of $1040 (principal and interest). The other form of bond is called a zero coupon, or discount bond which provides no payment except for the final return of the face value of the bond at a specified date (e.g. ten years from issuance). The discount bond is sold at some fraction of its face value, with the interest rate discount being a function of this and the term of the bond.
The fixed income securities distributed by the United States Government are known as U.S. treasuries. These instruments span maturity terms of 13 to 52 weeks (T-bills), one to ten years (notes), and up to 30 years (bonds). The T-bills are pure discount securities having no coupons. All other treasuries having longer terms are coupon notes or bonds, with a defined payment cycle of semi-annual payments to the holder.
Treasuries have characteristic properties that make them especially useful for the purposes of the present invention and, therefore, are used exclusively in the following discussions, with the fundamental tenet that the principles may be applied to other types of fixed income securities without departing from the inventive concepts. One important attribute of treasuries, in the context of the present invention, is the minimal and uniform default risk; the issuance of U.S. government paper removes the default risk as a defining criteria in the relative pricing of treasuries in the market place.
Treasuries are auctioned by the U.S. government at pre-established auction dates. The price for the treasuries having a face value with a set coupon rate will define the actual yield of the security. After the auction, the treasuries enter the secondary market and are traded typically xe2x80x9cover the counterxe2x80x9d, i.e., without a defined exchange. As inflation expectations and market conditions change, the prices of the recently auctioned treasuries fluctuate. These price changes are reflected by competing bid and ask prices communicated among brokers and dealers in the secondary market. For example, the yield of a given treasury increases as its price drops in the market reflecting an overall increase in the interest rates for that term of security.
The newly auctioned securities are traded with and in conjunction with the securities issued in earlier auctions. In this context, some securities are traded more often than others and are called the xe2x80x9cactivesxe2x80x9d; these usually correspond to the recent issues as opposed to the older securities in the market. Indeed, some older securities are infrequently traded, creating an illiquid market that may or may not reflect the true market determined interest rate for that maturity length security.
In January, 1992, there was a total of approximately $1.7 trillion of U.S. notes and bonds outstanding. The majority of issues in dollar terms are short term. The profile of maturities (i.e., the expiration date of the security) indicates that $730 billion or 43% of the total will mature over the period between 1994 and 2002 (2 to 10 years out). Another 34% will mature in 1993 and 1994 and about 3% from 2003 and 2005 and 20% maturing between 2006 to 2021. In this context, the period between 2 and 10 years out in time incorporates a concentrated portion of the entire market.
Treasuries are sold by the government to fund projects, mandated payments and make strategic investments that cannot be paid by current receipts. Treasuries are purchased by individuals and institutions for a variety of reasons, including the protection of principal with a low risk investment vehicle and the generation of known future cash flows to fund the needs of, e.g., pension participants.
As can be realized by the foregoing description, the very size and diversity of the treasury market implicates an unprecedented level of sophistication by market participants in the pricing and transactions involving these securities. The very complexity associated with the transactions and the scale of trading undertaken by institutional participants necessitates a rigidly structured approach in trading. The capital at stake and the fluidity of future commitments make it critical to have a method of measuring the performance of portfolio managers, so that plan sponsors for the pension plans and the like can precisely determine whether the capital under their control is properly invested.
In the past, the only barometer for fixed income investing was the stated price and yield for one or more specific instruments such as the 30 year treasury bond. These yield values would be quoted on an ad hoc basis as a general measure of market position and direction. More recently, several large brokerage houses have developed different indices to track the fixed income market beyond the single price issue. For example, Shearson-Lehman American Express has developed a T-Bond index value that calculates a weighted average of every bond in circulation. Other indices exist with similar mechanisms for tracking the credit marketplace.
There are several significant drawbacks to the use of these forms of indices. The actual value is calculated at the close of the financial markets and, therefore, is not a real time determination, and, in fact, rapidly becomes stale as trading continues overseas and during the next trading day in the United States.
Other problems also exist; taking the entire market into account necessarily includes lightly traded issues that skew the final value from extant market conditions. This is so as these lightly traded issues do not accurately reflect the term structure of interest rates as other investment criteria, e.g., tax implications, control their market price.
There has also been a significant need for a hedging instrument on fixed income investing. In this context, an investor might purchase a portfolio of long term bonds that are sensitive to small changes in interest rates; to hedge this investment, this investor would enter a futures contract to sell instruments at a specific date in the future. Alternatively and more desirably, the hedge could be made with an index corresponding to a defined set of securities. This is not practical with the presently available indices due to their reliance on a broad spectrum of securities in the defining basket; this precludes effective utilization of these indices as a basis for trading futures or option contracts.
From the above, it is apparent that there remains a substantial void in the credit markets and a corresponding need for a real time barometer of the fixed income securities marketplace for the evaluation of portfolio performance, the trends and current market conditions, and the trading of indexed future and option contracts for fixed income securities.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for selectively reducing a substantial amount of market data into a simplified index instrument for use to measure the characteristics of the credit markets associated with the trading of fixed income securities.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system for collecting in real time information on current market activity in fixed income securities and processing this information to quantify the term structure of interest rates in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the select processing of several types of data wherein data is qualified prior to use and translating the qualified data into a term structure of interest rates for a hypothetical portfolio of predetermined fixed income securities.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for generating a real time barometer of the fixed income market and delineating an index value associated with a basket of fixed income securities for use in support of automated trading in futures and options contracts.
The above and other objects of the present invention are realized in a specific illustrative data processing system for the compilation of large quantities of disparate market data into discrete data files of varying reliability. The data is thereafter qualified and then processed to calculate on an iterative basis the term structure of interest rates in real time for a defined cross-section of the fixed income securities marketplace. These values are then used to price a select, specifically delineated portfolio of fixed income securities having varying terms to bridge an appreciable cross-section of the active market in fixed income securities. The forgoing portfolio is characterized in terms of an index value having a current market price (discount or premium from par), a true yield to maturity value (YTM) and a quantified duration. As market conditions change, the processor selectively updates some or all of the governing securities and based thereon modifies the index pursuant to a pre-established criteria.
In accordance with the varying aspects of the present invention, the system further includes an automated trading module for receiving market qualified buy and sell instructions for futures and options contracts tied to the basket of securities forming the index.